counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
DrugLab
DrugLab is the fifth mission in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes storyline. Synopsis The highly organized drug cartel is running their operations in the Colombian jungle. The U.S. Navy SEALs are sent to rescue two hostages and destroy all drug processing equipment. Any opposition must be eliminated. The Spider team must sneak into the lab and defeat any oppositions. After meeting with several teammates, the player must destroy any drug processing equipment. A scout has informed that there is a guard with a M72 LAW who is watching over the main entrance. The player is sent to locate another entrance and kill the guard. On the way, several drug processing equipment must be destroyed. Lastly, the player must destroy the drugs on the table and rescue the two hostages. Then, the mission is successfully accomplished. Objectives #Breach compound. #Plant RC Bombs on all processing equipment. #Locate alternate entrance into compound. #Provide cover for teammate while hostage cells are opened. #Take hostages to outside evac zone. Weapon & equipment Start The player is given the following weapons and equipments at start: Weapons EQUIPMENT Discovered Weapons Equipment Equipment that can be found by the player during this mission: AI Player The Spider Team Colombian Terrorist Ammunition & Health Booster Ammunition Type of ammunition and frequency of discoverable: Health Booster In-game screenshots File:Cz_druglab1.jpg|Mission briefing. Mission Notes * If the player is spotted by the Terrorist armed with the M72 LAW outside the main compound, the mission will fail. * Protect the hostages carefully! Any hostage fatality will cause the mission to fail. * Destroy all drug processing equipment using the RC bombs but be careful to not harm the hostages or any fellow comrades. And the player themselves. * The commander and the operative are unlikely to be killed, so the primary focus should be survival and defending the hostages. Don't let them to engage all enemies by themselves however, as they're not invincible. * If the officer dies in the beginning, the mission will not automatically fail, as the player still has time to meet the others. * After landing, watch out for land mines. * The locked door from the beginning can be opened by shooting the lock, allowing the player to let the officer to proceed. However, for some reason the officer will die with one shot. * While attacking the Terrorist with the LAW inside the compound, use a smoke grenade to confuse the Terrorist before moving in for the kill. HE Grenades can also be used to take him out instantly. Trivia * Three individual maps are used in this mission. * This mission is one of two missions to contain Land Mines, the other being Downed Pilot. * The rain sprite in this mission is used in the Condition Zero version of Aztec. * The guard at the main compound is not visible from the outside, so using the console command will not work. As such, this will cause a mission failure if the player rushes in even with "notarget". **Notably, the guard is able to fire his weapon in quick succession despite most of the enemies have long delay before firing again. * This is the only mission in which the US Navy Seals are wearing jungle uniforms. * The Condition Zero cut map Junglecamp is based on this mission. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes